Joe Haskell
Joseph "Joe" Haskell worked for the Collins Fishing Fleet, under the management of Bill Malloy, first as a fisherman, then a checker. Joe was the first cousin of Tom, Chris, and Amy Jennings. Relationships Joe met Carolyn Stoddard when they were kids ,and they eventually became sweethearts. The first time he ever went up to Collinwood, he was scared that there'd be a spook in every corner (14). Joe gave Carolyn a wrist watch for her sixteenth birthday (50). By 1967, Joe was the man Elizabeth Collins Stoddard wanted Carolyn to marry, despite Carolyn's uncertainty (2). Carolyn wanted to leave Collinwood, but was afraid to leave her, mother (8). Joe blamed Mrs. Stoddard for Carolyn's unwillingness to marry him. He figured that Carolyn saw the results of her mother's marriage and didn't want to go through that herself (33). Following his breakup with Carolyn, Joe dated Maggie Evans and was engaged to marry her before he became victimized by Angelique. Joe also discovered that his cousin Chris Jennings was a werewolf and that Tom Jennings had become a vampire. As a result Joe suffered a nervous breakdown and was sent to a mental institution (658). Business Aspirations Joe's dream was to own his own fishing fleet. In 1967, he was saving up his money to buy his first boat and was $2375 away from putting a down-payment at the time Burke Devlin returned to town (3). He soon got promoted from fisherman to checker at an increased wage of $25 a week, enabling him to save money faster (8). Co-worker Jerry Gerse shared Joe's same goal and the two decided to pool their money to purchase a boat more quickly, however Jerry's wife soon became pregnant and he had to back out of the deal, due to the unexpected expense (24, 33). Life As a child, Joe enjoyed spending his days helping his uncle out on their family farm; in 1967, he was visiting when one of their calves disappeared—it was found dead and bloodless hours later (215). The farthest Joe had ever been from Collinsport was Boston (3). Joe's favourite drink was bourbon (225/226). Joe had the same blood type as Maggie Evans: Type-A. Joe Lived on Dock street (654), Final Fate In an article for TV Guide revealing planned story-lines for the series that never went ahead due to cancellation, head writer Sam Hall revealed that Joe eventually recovered his sanity, marrying Maggie and returning to work at the Collins Fishing Fleet. In the 2000 audio play Return to Collinwood, it was revealed that Joe died in a boating accident in the early '90s (actor Joel Crothers had died in the mid-'80s). Appearances 2, 3, 8, 14, 16, 19, 24, 33, 34, 35, 41, 42, 43, 48, 49, 53, 58, 63, 69, 78, 80, 83, 84, 87, 94, 117, 118, 119, 123, 128, 129, 145, 156, 166, 174, 177, 178, 179, 180, 181, 184, 186, 189, 190, 193, 202, 207, 213, 215, 221, 225/226, 227, 229, 230, 231, 232, 235, 236, 239, 252, 254, 255, 261, 263, 265, 270, 291, 296, 297, 303, 307, 308, 310, 311, 312, 313, 314, 322, 323, 349, 353, 360, 465, 483, 494, 497, 508, 512, 513, 514, 517, 519, 522, 524, 525, 529, 530, 531, 532/533, 559, 560, 561, 562, 563, 564, 572, 573, 574, 599, 607, 608, 612, 613, 614, 619, 627, 648, 649, 651, 652/653, 654, 655, 658 Haskell, Joe Haskell, Joe